


Elusive State

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive State

Night in the city that sleeps not...  
I watch the lights, silent, move outside  
And I drift, sense all dreams and eternity  
Bound up in the souls falling from the air.  
In a universe of trillions what I do  
Matters not, I'm certain of this, yet it matters.  
  
What could the hopeless dreams of a lonely Jedi-  
Lonely and lost since you are gone beloved-  
Do to change this maddening dance that has been here forever?  
And the river that carries my heart is flowing  
Stern and silent into the endless oneness of the sea  
I am alone in the quiet dark, yet I will not weep.  
  
Pour down over me, love, like rain endlessly  
Touch me in any way you can-speak to me.  
Stand beside me, love, without you I am not.  
And I drift into dreams of what was and could have been  
Love stronger than my weakness, self broken frail  
Only living truly with your serenity beside me.  
  
You, my half, my whole, my self, my Light-  
Be to me like the rosy dawn of a new day.  
Only awaken in my bed and hold me.  
And then this elusive state I call mind will know peace.  
But you have drifted away into the Force  
And I alone stand here to watch the universe fly by. 


End file.
